Our Way
by D3villaZ
Summary: Cintai aku dengan wajar, maka aku akan menerima cinta kita yang abnormal. /HunHan EXO\didedikasikan untuk ultah kak Ritsu xD


Sehun dan Luhan adalah milik Tuhan, Tsumugi hanya sekadar meminjam mereka dalam fanfiksi ini tanpa berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan materiil maupun lainnya dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

_Happy bday, Ristu-neechan x)_

_._

_Hope you (yes, you're) enjoy_! ^-^

.

Oh Se Hoon, pemuda tampan kebanggaan Akademi EXO itu dulunya maniak wanita. Jika dihitung, ada lebih dari seratus wanita yang telah dikencaninya saat usianya bahkan belum gelap duapuluh tahun. Namun belakangan, ia nampak segan dengan wanita, setelah pasangan kencannya yang terakhir memutuskan hubungan mereka dengan alasan enggan membuat Sehun (begitu pemuda itu dipanggil) terluka. Bukan tentang perasaan maupun hubungan mereka yang dulu telah terjalin lama, yang membuat Sehun seketika menutup hatinya adalah karena ia telah menjatuhkan takdirnya pada wanita itu. Jadi, ketika hubungan mereka kandas, Sehun merubah jalurnya.

Alkisah dimulai sejak ada murid baru di kelas Sehun, Xi Lu Han namanya. Pemuda cantik asal Haidan - Beijing yang berparas mirip dengan Sehun itu menjadi teman sekamar Sehun. Luhan―demikian Sehun memanggilnya―merupakan sosok yang berbeda dari kebanyakan pemuda berengsek seperti Sehun, ia cenderung sopan, lemah lembut, pengertian, dan memiliki segudang kelebihan yang dapat membuat para wanita bersedia menjalin hubungan serius (dalam hal ini pernikahan) dengannya.

Seminggu adalah waktu yang cukup untuk meyakinkan Sehun kalau dia membenci Luhan, seringkali ia mengejek sikap Luhan yang menurutnya menyebalkan, ia enggan mengakui segala kelebihan pemuda yang ternyata lebih tua darinya itu. Namun Luhan yang memang tercipta dengan hati yang bersih dari dengki hanya menganggapi segala tindakan jahat Sehun dengan senyuman. Bahkan terakhir kali Sehun mempermalukan Luhan, pemuda itu dengan santainya menepuk pundak Sehun dan berkata. "Aku tahu sebenarnya kauhanya ingin perhatianku." Lantas berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun kesal, Luhan benar. Ya, setelah semalaman merenungkan perkataan Luhan sambil berbaring memandangi punggung Luhan yang tidur membelakanginya itu (ingat, mereka sekamar), Sehun mendapat kesimpulan yang menohok hatinya. Hei, Sehun cukup narsis memang mengatakan dirinya pribadi ialah sosok sempurna yang patut dikagumi, ia tak berkeinginan untuk mengagumi sosok sempurna lain selain dirinya, sialnya dalam hal itu ... Sehun kagum dengan Luhan.

Terbayang dalam benak Sehun, saat dimana Luhan dengan telaten membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan dalam kamar di hari pertama perjumpaan mereka, hal tersebut tak pernah dilakukan teman sekamar Sehun sebelumnya dan hal itu membuatnya diam-diam terharu. Luhan tahu dengan baik saat dimana perut Sehun terasa lapar, meski belum jamnya mereka mendapat makan, Luhan akan membawakannya makanan yang entah didapatnya darimana. Sehun biasanya akan gengsi untuk memakannya, lalu Luhan dengan pekanya meninggalkan Sehun sendiri dengan dalih ingin mencari udara segar. Kemudian Sehun langsung makan sambil berdecih sebal dengan kebaikkan Luhan.

Ada lagi kisah, di hari pekan yang merupakan waktu bagi para penghuni Akademi EXO bebas pulang ke rumah masing-masing―intinya diperbolehkan keluar dari kawasan Akademi. Sehun yang merupakan salah satu dari pemuja hari itu, akan menghabiskan harinya di klub, lalu pulang larut dalam kondisi mabuk. Di ambang kesadarannya, Sehun tahu kalau Luhan dengan cakap melepaskan sepatu dan segala atribut yang menganggu Sehun untuk berbaring tidur, kemudian meminumkannya segelas air putih sebelum membaringkannya di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

Sehun juga pernah sakit, salah satu penyebabnya ketika itu karena stres menjelang ujian. Luhan yang sekamar dengan Sehun, tanpa diperintah, langsung merawat Sehun―pemuda itu bahkan merelakan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengganti kompres Sehun yang sedang demam tinggi.

Sehun tertegun. Ia pernah membentak Luhan dan berperikalu kasar untuk menganggapi kebaikan pemuda itu yang telah merapikan barang-barangnya di hari pertama perjumpaan mereka, juga di saat Luhan memberinya makan kala Sehun kelaparan. Ia juga pernah menendang Luhan yang mencoba lepaskan sepatunya ketika sedang mabuk. Ia pun pernah menampar Luhan hanya karena pemuda itu menyentuh keningnya yang panas (saat itu Sehun sedang sakit). Dan jangan tanyakan seberapa seringnya Sehun mem-_bully_ Luhan di depan teman se-Akademi mereka.

Sehun meringis menyadari kelakukannya yang memang berengsek menjadi lebih berengsek sehingga dengan tega menyakiti hati Luhan yang lembut itu. _Yaah, biar kata Luhan belum pernah mengeluh padanya, sih, kalau pemuda itu terluka_.

Di tengah lamunan Sehun yang belum tertidur pada suatu malam, Luhan membalikkan badannya sehingga kini wajah polosnya saat tertidur tertangkap jelas oleh sepasang mata Sehun yang memandangnya dari ranjang _king size_ yang berbataskan sebuah nakas dengan ranjang Luhan. _Ooh Tuhan, surga di depan mataku_, batin Sehun seketika itu.

Dan di malam itu pula Sehun tersadar, ia tak hanya sekadar kagum dengan teman sekamarnya. Ia enggan menerima kenyataan, namun ia tahu betul bahwa dirinya; Oh Se Hoon, memiliki ketertarikan lebih―kata ganti yang digunakan Sehun untuk menyebutkan rasa cinta―pada Xi Lu Han. Sehun yang notabene maniak wanita beberapa bulan lalu itu kini berpaling pada sosok yang sejenis kelamin dengannya. Wajah Sehun langsung bersemu seketika.

**oOo**

Dua hari sejak menyadari perasaannya, Sehun mengajak Luhan ke kamar mereka sesudah jam pelajaran berakhir di hari itu.

Luhan memang baik, sehingga setelah banyak perlakuan tak menyenangkan diterimanya dari Sehun, ia tidak berpikiran _negative_ pada Sehun yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Luhan yang memang peka, berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan kala mendapati Sehun kesulitan merangkai kata―pemuda itu beberapa kali membuka mulutnya, lalu kembali menutupnya tanpa sepatah kata. "Tenanglah, kautidak sedang berhadapan dengan Presiden. Buang saja kegugupanmu itu dan katakan keperluanmu," ucap Luhan lembut.

Lihat, Sehun perlahan terlihat tenang, lengkap dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipi tirusnya. "A-Aku tahu kedengarannya tidak wajar. Tapi sungguh...," Sehun menjeda.

"Sungguh?" Luhan, dengan rasa penasarannya segera menyela.

"Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" Hal itu diungkapkan Sehun dengan tegas, ia memang tidak suka main-main kalau menyangkut masalah hati. Bisa diingat kisah cinta terakhirnya dengan seorang wanita, ia terpuruk saat hatinya terluka. Oh Se Hoon bisa dibilang tidak munafik, bukan?

Hening menyahut. Sehun was-was, pasalnya Luhan terlihat tidak terkejut, hanya saja pemuda berzodiak Taurus itu menghela napasnya, membuat Sehun susah payah untuk sekadar menelan salivanya.

"Kauboleh mencintaiku ... tapi itu dengan syarat."

Sehun nampak belum dapat bernapas lega meski mengetahui Luhan memperbolehkan rasa cintanya yang tak wajar. "Apa syaratnya?"

"Cintai aku dengan wajar, maka aku akan menerima cinta kita yang abnormal. Jangan menangis jika aku pergi, jangan pula terlalu kegirangan jika aku menghampiri. Jangan membantuku dengan harapan memperoleh perhatian atau rasa sayangku, melainkan karena kita sesama manusia memang sudah sepantasnya saling membantu. Jangan menimbang baik-buruk perlakuanmu hanya karena penilaianku." Luhan berkata demikian tanpa memasang senyuman. "Dan jangan menganggap syaratku berlebihan karena aku juga berusaha melakukan hal yang sama kepadamu."

Sehun mengerjapkan mata takjub. _Itulah istimewanya dirimu, Luhan_. "Itu saja?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, cukup cintai aku dengan wajar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, perlu juga dirimu ketahui bahwa aku bukan pecinta yang sempurna, aku hanya manusia biasa. Kalaulah aku nanti salah di kemudian hari, tolong jangan langsung membenciku dengan menganggap aku melanggar syaratmu, tegur atau marahilah saja aku. Apa kau juga setuju?" Jemari Sehun saling berkait di depan perutnya yang kali ini diam―turut mendukung sang empunya meski sang perut merasa lapar.

"Tidak ada yang terlalu sulit menurutku selama kita saling berjalan ke arah yang sama. Kau mengerti, 'kan, perihal kesamaan prinsip?" Luhan menaruh telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Sehun, lalu ia tersenyum. Kebanyakan orang menikah lalu bercerai memang karena sudah berbeda prinsip, bukan? Jadi benarlah perkataan Luhan.

"Terima kasih." Sehun turut tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian bel makan malam berdenting. Sehun lantas menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. "Aku sangat kelaparan sejak tadi, semoga aku tidak sampai memakanmu," gerutu Sehun sambil menggiring Luhan ke tempat makan.

**oOo**

Oh Se Hoon kini mengerti kefanaan hidup di dunia ini, begitu-pun kesemuan sebuah kebahagiaan. Tiga hari setelah pertukaran syarat antara Oh Se Hoon dengan Xi Lu Han, Luhan berpulang ke sisi Tuhan. Baru diketahuinya kalau Luhan selama ini mengidap gagal ginjal.

Ayahnya Luhan bercerita banyak hal pada Sehun, kalau Luhan itu ternyata anak tunggal korban _broken home_. Orangtua Luhan bercerai di usia Luhan yang ke-10, disebabkan alasan klasik: perbedaan prinsip. Lalu Luhan ikut dengan sang Ayah, karena dia laki-laki dan digadangkan menjadi penerus sang Ayah yang memimpin perusahaan keluarga mereka. Namun Luhan lebih suka musik, ia bercita-cita menjadi seorang penyanyi, Ayahnya Luhan menentang itu. Luhan yang memang tidak mendapat perhatian besar dari sang Ayah tetap melanjutkan mimpinya, hanya saja dia salah dalam bergaul dan menjadi pecandu minuman beralkohol serta obat-obatan. Sehingga di usia Luhan yang ke-17, ia menjalani rehabilitasi setelah sebelumnya divonis mengidap gagal ginjal.

Empat tahun kemudian Luhan keluar dari tempat rehabilitasi dan melanjutkan sekolahnya yang tertunda. Karena itu, sekarang Sehun pun turut tersadar perihal: mengapa ia dapat sekelas dengan Luhan sedangkan usia mereka terpaut beberapa tahun. Ia tak menyangka, orang sebaik Luhan dapat memiliki masa lalu yang kelam.

Berlatar senja, Sehun berjongkok di depan nisan Luhan. Ia sadar kalau dirinya memang berengsek, mungkin Tuhan memanggil Luhan begitu cepat karena sosok Luhan yang istimewa itu tak pantas dimiliki olehnya.

Sehun kembali mengingat syarat yang diajukan Luhan beberapa hari lalu, yang salah satunya: jangan menangis jika Luhan pergi. _Apakah saat itu Luhan tahu kalau sisa hidupnya memang sebentar lagi?_ Apakah Sehun peduli? Nyatanya kini Sehun sengaja menangis, berharap Luhan akan kembali dan memarahinya karena telah melanggar kesepakatan mereka. Tapi Sehun terpaksa harus menerima kenyataan di saat tangisnya berhenti, Luhan tak di sisinya lagi.

_Ooh, Tuhan. Mengapa begini akhir perjalanan cinta kami? Apakah kami akan dipersatukan lagi di tempat yang abadi?_

Selesai.


End file.
